A Mighty Bond The Next Generation
by Samantha Voorhees
Summary: Whitney, a young woman is about to be forced to marry a man she doesn't love. She soon learns that she is a Ultra and the lover of Ultraman Max. The Zettons who thought the killed her are planing to intercept. Will the two Lovers reunite? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Introduction

"_I don't own anyone in this story except the characters Whitney (Ultrawoman) Eric, Adrian, Tom, and Conner. Hey there, some of you know that I already had this story up but due to an accident it was deleted. So I decided to put it back up. While I do that I might make a few revisions to make the story a bit better. But anyways for those of you who didn't see this before I have always been found of the Ultraman Series. Even the newer ones are great. One thing that did disturb me was just like in Transformers there are a lack of females. This is where Ultrawoman comes into play. She was to be the original Ultraman's mate but due to the fact that Ultraman Max is my favorite and probably the strongest of the Ultras I decided to pick him instead. Well enjoy and __**don't forget to review!**__"_

_**A MIGHTY BOND THE NEXT GENERATION**_

**_Chapter 1 Introduction_**

Ever since the beginning of non-Hermaphrodite creatures, males and females have always been reproducing.

Mankind in particular has always needed both of these genders to continue their race as a male can't reproduce with another male and a female can't reproduce with another female.

Some species like fish, amphibians, and half of the reptile race never see their mates again while others such as birds, the other half of the reptile race, and Mammals especially humans become paired for life.

Such a rule is still applies for the Ultra species. However the way that a male and a female Ultra become permanent mates is more complex than any other species.

The moment the two genders see each other they must remember the exact time they first saw each other.

This information is important for them to remember because to become mates, they must embrace and kiss at the exact time they first saw each other. Not a second earlier, not a second later.

More interesting still is what happens after they become mates.

Like humans Ultras don't choose random mates. They must seek out the one they feel the most connection with if they want things to go right.

A weak bond between the two would result in a weakening in both of their strength but a strong bond would make them both gain powers they wouldn't have been able to gain just by being born.

The stronger the bond the greater the abilities are.

Known by few, Ultraseven once had a mate that he was very close to. Hence the reason why today he doesn't need a human host and he can stay out in his true form without being in danger of earth's atmosphere.

However some time later, his mate was killed by the Zettons.

Now although he still has his abilities she gave him, Ultraseven is heartbroken at the loss of his loved one.

Among the connections, the strongest one was that between Ultraman Max and Ultrawoman.

Ultrawoman was the strongest of the female Ultras.

She was around 45 meters tall, and 40,000 tons.

She resembled a woman with straight hair in a low ponytail. On her head was what looked like a shark's dorsal fin on backwards, She had the classic red and silver colors that most Ultras had; Her timer on her chest was in the shape of a diamond rather than a circle and attached to metal that hung around her neck like a pendant or a necklace; her feet were in the shape of high heels, and of course her body was that of a female's.

The two were so close it seemed like they were made 100% for each other.

As it was, Ultraman Max was quite possibly the strongest of the Ultras. If he were to become mates with Ultrawoman the then he would undoubtedly be the strongest among the Ultras.

The word "were" is said because despite their plans something went wrong.

The two agreed that they would become mates but on the day they decided to meet up and do so Ultrawoman never showed up.

Max was left heartbroken when she didn't appear, even more so when she didn't even show up.

Some say that she stood Max up; others say that she was killed in battle, the rest of those who knew this assumed that she ran into trouble and was now looking for him.

Max himself kept telling himself that she would return sometime but as each day passed he grew more and more pained.

Ultrawoman didn't stood Max up and although came close, she didn't die.

It had all happened on the day that they decided to meet up.

Ultrawoman was on her way but somehow the Zettons heard of this.

Wanting to keep their arch enemies as weak as possible they sent down the monster Black King to attack a village on her route.

The village was small, in the middle of nowhere, and so primitive that it had no phones or any other way of making contact to the outside world.

Black King could destroy this village and others wouldn't notice for days. Even most of the Ultras wouldn't hear about it in time.

Well except for Ultrawoman but that was what the Zettons wanted.

Ultrawoman arrived to the village as quickly as she could but Black King had been so stealthy, so quick, so strong, and so merciless that no one could have made it to the village before he would destroy every last building and kill every last civilian.

Angry at the horrible act that had befallen the village and vengeful for her smaller allies, Ultrawoman fought Black King.

At first the fight was going well, she was winning in the fight and it seemed like she needed no help to take down Black King.

However out of all the worst luck, that was when the Ultras' deadliest foe of all appeared.

The monster named Gomora.

Fighting Black King was nothing easy but it was a picnic compared to Gomora.

Ultrawoman was brought down easily by the two monsters.

Her communications were damaged rendering her unable to call for help.

She layed down on the ground helpless too weak to fly or even walk.

Seeing that she was as good as dead, Gomora and Black King left her to die.

Ultrawoman had no wishes to die, especially if her love Max was still alive.

She had one last trick with her.

She found the body of a newborn girl.

The child of course was dead but the body was still intact.

She placed both hands on the metallic lace around her neck and with a clicking sound it detached from her body.

It shrunk down to the size that would fit a human.

She placed it on the ground and covered it with a layer of dirt.

Finally Ultrawoman placed her hand on the infant's head and her entire subconscious, life, everything of her flew into the infant.

She knew this would mean she would be unable to remember her previous events until she had seen enough to remind her.

But the way she looked at it, if she didn't do anything she would undoubtedly be done for. If she continued this life switch at least she had a chance to see her beloved Ultraman Max again.

It would take a while but she was sure she would return.

As the child she was mostly preserved in stone but every time a human would come close the child would return to its true self and cry hopping to get their attention.

Centuries passed until finally one day a man took the child to his home.

He named her Whitney.

Whitney for years was unaware of herself as an Ultra.

But soon everything would change.


	2. The life of Whitney

"_I don't believe this! Why so few views and reviews as well as no favorites or alerts? **I WANT THOSE NOW PEOPLE!** Is it really too much to ask?_

_**A MIGHTY BOND THE NEXT GENERATION**_

**_Chapter 2 The life of Whitney_**

Whitney was raised up by a man named Eric.

Eric was a American residing in Tokyo.

He always preferred it over America due to the fact of their superior technology.

For the most part Whitney grew up well except for one little thing. Eric was always one to lay down the guilt.

If Whitney ever did anything that upsetted him, Eric would guilt her to how he could have just left her upon her discovery.

This wasn't just for if she did something wrong. He would do it if she did something that displeased him.

Although Whitney felt like protesting, somehow she didn't have the strength to do so.

The one big flaw to herself is that all her life she never knew who she truly was. She never knew who the real Whitney was.

She always found herself rather different from everyone she knew.

Naturally although she didn't run away she never really considered Eric her true family.

However Eric's sister Adrian and her husband Tom who also resided in Tokyo were much different from what he was.

They warmly welcomed Whitney as part of the family. They never guilted or mistreated her even once.

Those two were the people Whitney considered her true family.

They were very familiar with the history of the Ultras as well as their foes and allies.

They had many books about it all. Everything you would need to know about a Ultra or one of the many monsters they encountered was at their house.

Whitney gave occasional glances but never really truly looked into it all.

She did hear about the story of Ultraman Max and his soulmate Ultrawoman who there was still no trace of.

That was one of Tom's and Adrian's biggest goals. To find Ultrawoman or what was left of her.

But they of course were just as lost in the dark as everyone else was.

Whitney as a child always had dreams of them being reunited. Even in her current age she still hoped for that to happen.

She was sure that whatever happened, the Ultras had a better life than she did.

As it had been, Eric was already making her life pretty difficult but now came up something really big.

He wanted Whitney to marry a guy named Conner.

Conner was the son of Eric's rich friend. The families combined currency would be great.

Conner however was nothing Whitney wanted in a man.

Conner seemed to value a bottle of alcohol more than he valued her.

His attitude was rude and selfcentered.

Naturally Whitney protested it at first but Eric brought up the whole guilting act yet again.

Whitney couldn't believe she was going through with this. She was prepairing to marry a man she didn't love or even like for that matter.

During nights when by herself she would cry about it until she felt better but by each passing day it built up again and was stronger than the previous day.

Soon she felt that she might cry in public.

Whitney didn't want that to happen. Then someone might come over to try to cheer her up and just end up making her feel worse.

Day by day it passed until it was about only a week until the unwanted Wedding.

Conner was taking Whitney home from a so called date but the two were never really doing anything together.

What Conner did next really threw her over the edge.

He suddenly stopped at a highway side.

"Alright get out here." He said.

"WHAT?" Whitney replied.

"I need the room for my buds." Conner replied.

"But this is miles away from where I live!" Whitney protests.

"If we don't get to the bar by midnight we'll miss out on the free pretzels." Conner said.

Before Whitney could answer Conner drove off.

She could not believe what he just did.

If she wasn't so kind hearted she would have killed him.

Now with her attention ceasing on Conner, she now directed it towards the area around her.

It wasn't quite midnight but it was dark enough for some one to mistake it for such a time.

Whitney advanced slowly and with the greatest caution.

Fearful of what the great darkness could be shadowing, she didn't leave one area around her unobserved.

Soon to her fear she saw a group of people who looked like a gang.

Upon closer undetected examination she saw that they were the Badgers.

Naturally Whitney didn't want anything to do with these guys.

She had no choice but to move closer to a nearby shore in hopes of staying out of their sight.

Walking through the forest that was in the path to the shore, Whitney prayed that their were no snakes.

She took each step with caution and good examination.

Soon she made it to the shore and started walking back in her home's direction.

As she was doing so however, without warning a huge splash was heard from the ocean water.

Whitney quickly shot her eyes towards the sound location and saw the remaining water fall back down into the ocean.

That area of water was too big to even be a whale.

Suddenly in her eyes everything around her was not as important to examine.

Alas she didn't see the human figures walking towards her.

The Badgers had heard the forest russling and followed it towards the shore.

Now with Whitney in their sights they all surrounded her.

One of them grabbed her by the neck and pulled out a large blade.

"Give me everything you have!" The leader said.

Whitney pulled out every last yen she owned.

"I said everything!" The leader repeated.

Whitney then pulled off all the jewels, watches, and everything else she currently owned.

"That's not enough for my taste." The leader said.

"But I don't have anything else." Whitney replied.

"Oh yes you do." The leader said. "You are quite a lovely lady aren't you?"

Whitney knew what was coming next.

The other 4 gang members held her to the ground as the leader began to take off his pants.

Suddenly with out even the slightest warning a large whiplike object shot out from the ocean, wrapped around the gang leader, and pulled him back into the water.

The other four gang members and Whitney stared in awe and confusion.

One of the other gang members let go of Whitney and walked towards the ocean to see what had happened to their leader.

In less than a second of doing so, the object shot out again, wrapped around him, and pulled him to his death.

This time the others got a good look at it.

It seemed to be either a tentacle or a tail.

Either white or yellow in color with a black pattern.

It didn't take long before it shot out yet again and wrapped around two of the members bring them to their ends as well.

Not wanting to test her so far luck, Whitney began to run towards the forest.

The last member still had his grip on her though.

Once again the object shot out again and wrapped around the last member and pulled him in, bring a permanent end to the Badger gang.

Hiding behind the large group of trees Whitney got as far back as possible.

The object slithered out of the sea looking for her.

It was unable to reach into the forest.

The tail withdrew but what happened next was the real horror.

A giant monster surfaced from the ocean.

It had yellow skin with black patterns resembling electricity.

It's head was triangle shaped, with two horn like objects where the eyes would probably be.

They rotated like some kind of sensor or radar.

It's tail was very long and whiplike.

Whitney recognized this monster.

It's name was Eleking.

This monster had electrical powers and abilities.

It was a amphibious monster too.

What really concerned Whitney was it's height of 65 meters.

She turned around and ran for her life with the giant monster in pursue.


	3. A reunion unknown

"_I'm still short on reviews and favorites so I need a little help here. Could all of you do me a favor and start telling every FanFiction member you know who likes Ultraman to read and review this story? Appreciation will be given! _

_**A MIGHTY BOND THE NEXT GENERATION**_

**_Chapter 3 A reunion unknown_**

Whitney panted and wheezed running away from Eleking who was giving all effort to make a meal of him.

Normally in fear of venomous snakes Whitney would never run recklessly through the forest at night but naturally a giant monster changes everything.

The trees made it harder for the electric monster to capture it's fleeing prey.

Soon Eleking got annoyed with this large group of obstacles.

He fired some of his energy shots bring multiple trees to their knees.

Whitney kept her alert up in fear of being crushed by one of them.

Even if she did survive she would trapped and easy for Eleking to finish off.

She kept running until her legs felt like their were on fire and begging her to stop but she would not comprehend to such a suicidal thing.

Her muscles cramped, her bones felt as if they were being twisted into unusual shapes.

Still Whitney just kept running with Eleking in hot pursuit.

Not to far away, Kaito and Mizuki had followed the sound of her screams to their source.

The Dash team had heard rumors about sightings of a monster by the shore.

The description sounded very much like Eleking.

Now upon this arrival they saw clearly that this hunch was entirely correct.

Seeing the poor girl chased by the electric monster they knew what had to be done.

Kaito took out the Max Spark and transformed into Ultraman Max.

Upon appearing Max suddenly paused before battle.

Something about this girl seemed familiar too him.

He decided to think about that later as now was the time to fight.

Eleking however was much more interested in the girl then in the Ultra.

Whitney was now completely out of energy.

As much as she wanted to she couldn't take another step.

She fell down to the ground waiting for the monster to finish the work.

Eleking was about to shoot his tail and the girl and pull her towards him but just in the nick of time, Max darted in and grabbed Whitney in his right hand.

Eleking, angered by the interruption turned towards Max.

Max tried to set Whitney down but the electric monster attempted to snag her up.

Max tried again and the same thing happened.

He realized he would have to fight Eleking while still holding onto the girl.

That was undoubtedly going to be a challenge.

Eleking charged at Max like a Triceratops but Max beforehand jumped back a bit to give him a run up and then jumped over the electric monster.

Max immediately did a 180 degree spin facing the monster again.

Eleking swung it's tail like a whip at Max who jumped onto the ground holding himself up only with his left hand seeing Whitney was in his right.

After the tail passed over him Max jumped at Eleking like a Panther and swung his left fist into Eleking's face knocking the monster over.

He then stomped his foot into the beast's chest twice and hopped back preparing for another attack.

Eleking got back up onto his feet quickly and started firing energy projectiles.

As they approached Max immediately ducked down dodging the first.

He then did a backflip dodging the second.

The third he deflected with his left hand.

From there it was the same things repeated in random order until without warning Eleking's tail shot out and wrapped around Max.

Max knew he had no choice but to let go of Whitney.

If he held onto her then she would get shocked too.

Carefully just before Eleking let out his shock Max gently dropped her into a tree.

Max braced himself for the discharge but oddly enough it never came.

To his surprise he felt Eleking's tail began to uncoil on Max.

Max realized what he was about to do.

The electric monster's tail shot at Whitney and began to pull her towards him but Max also grabbed the tail at the point behind the area where Whitney was now coiled in.

The two struggled like a game of tug of war, neither was willing to let the other take Whitney.

Suddenly Max saw Eleking's antenna rotate, a sure sign that he was about to release a large shock.

Quickly Max let go of the tail with his right hand and he grabbed his Maximum Sword from the top of his head.

With a quick, swift sweep of his arm, the blade ran through a section of Eleking's tail cutting it off the body.

Max pulled Whitney out of the now lifeless limb piece and went back to protecting her.

The area on Eleking's tail was regrown and the monster went back to it's rampage.

Max prepaired himself for whatever next the creature would attack with.

Eleking fired more energy projectiles at Max.

This time Max created a energy barrier blocking the attack.

Then with a slam of his left fist he turned the barrier into a tornado that charged towards Eleking sending him flying away.

Seizing the opportunity, Max walked over next to Mizuki and placed Whitney beside her.

Mizuki escorted her away.

That was about when Eleking returned, now he didn't see Whitney at all and had no idea where she was now.

Too small to stick out easily she could have been under anyone of those trees and could change position while the monster looked for her until she was to safety.

Eleking's furry shot up like a rocket.

He immediately charged Max and didn't delay the assault whatsoever.

Fortunately with both hands now free, Max could fight to his full potential.

Eleking tried to headbutt Max but the Ultra grabbed the monster by the antennae like a matador grabbing a bull's horns.

He then turned the direction of Eleking's head away from his body and threw him onto his face.

However Eleking's tail then wrapped around Max pulling the Ultra down with him.

Once on the ground, Max karate chopped Eleking in the area where the shoulder met the neck making the monster loose it's grip easily.

Max hopped back onto his feet and grabbed Eleking by the tail.

He swung the monster round a few times before sending him crashing into a area of trees.

Eleking got up and once again fired his energy projectiles.

Max kept to dodging but it was getting trickier as Eleking was now being more merciless.

Eleking then swung his tail and immediatly went back to firing projectiles.

Max dodged the tail strike but the projectiles finally managed to hit him.

Eleking wrapped his tail around Max again.

Following that the monster shocked the Ultra.

Max struggled to free himself from the coils of the electric monster.

Soon despite the deadly shock Max managed to fight the monster's long limb off himself.

Following that Max's timer started flashing red while making a beeping noise. The sign that he didn't have much time left.

Eleking tried to wrap his tail around Max once more but the Ultra grabbed his Maximum sword again and threw it at the beast.

The tail cut off Eleking's tail and his Antennae.

The cut off limbs began to grow back but before they did Max lifted his left arm into the air that was powering up his next weapon, following that he moved his left arm down and placed his right arm at the end of his elbow making the L shaped pose, and finally fired his Maximum cannon.

Eleking unable to resist the powerful weapon, blew up.

Afterwards Max took off into space to refresh the timer.

Once that was over with he transformed back into Kaito.

He and Mizuki helped Whitney get back home after she thanked them for saving her life.

On the way they got to know each other better.

They told Whitney about their team and their history with kaiju while Whitney told them about the horrible marrage she was about to be thrown into. How she wanted to get out but Eric would continue to guilt her back into it.

She felt that this evening was a sign from God that he didn't approve of this at all.

"I'm still surprised you're going through with this." Mizuki said.

"So am I." Whitney replied softly. She felt like the tears would come out any time. "Could you two give me a second alone please?"

"Of course." Kaito replied. Both he and Mizuki knew it would probably be good for her.

Whitney walked a small distance away and then started letting the tears free.

After awhile Kaito heard Max's voice telling him to take out the Max Spark and hold it in front of himself.

Kaito did and then the object started levitating.

Max appeared human sized.

"I didn't know you could do that." Kaito said.

"I had no need for it up until now." Max said. "I wish to talk to that girl."

Max walked over to where Whitney was crying.

"Does my presents displease you?" He asked.

"Not at all." Whitney replied. "Truthfully I'm glad about it. You're the one I really need to thank."

"I'm very appreciative but saving the innocent is one thing we Ultras live for." Max replied.

He then walked over by her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know how you feel Whitney." He said. "A woman as beautiful as you deserves a prince, not a creep."

"As much as I love to I can't get out of it." Whitney replied sadly.

"You know Eric may have very well gave you a home but that doesn't give him the right to decide your future for you." Max said. "You really have to stand up for what you want. Not what he wants but for what you want."

"I don't even know what I want." Whitney replied. "I don't know who I am for letting this happen."

"I feel a similar way Whitney." Max replied. "I'm sure you've heard about my former lover Ultrawoman. It's not just the fact that I loved her and that she's missing that I hate myself but it's for the fact that I don't know what happened to her."

"What do you mean?" Whitney asked.

"Well if I knew that she was dead then I could let her go and move on but the fact that I don't know what happened to her means that I'm always restless thinking about her." Max said. "Every passing day I hope for her to appear when I open my eyes but alas, she's never there."

He then looked down at Whitney and rubbed her neck.

"In quite a few ways you remind me of her." He said. "Elegant, gentle, and kindhearted."

"I know she didn't leave you Max." Whitney replied. "You're far too sweet."

Feeling that kissing her would be cheating on Ultrawoman if she still was alive, Max only embraced her.

For the first time in weeks, Whitney felt happy.

Max joined in escorting Whitney home.

"Well this is it." Whitney said upon arrival.

"Take care now Whitney." Mizuki said.

"Goodbye for now." Kaito added.

He and Mizuki began to walk away but Max added one last thing.

"Whitney, even if you don't know who you are I'm sure you can name what's good for you and what's not." He said. "When the time comes you'll know the right decision. I'm sure well meet again but for now sayanara."

Max then left with Kaito and Mizuki before returning to the Max Spark.

Whitney couldn't put her finger on it but she felt like although she just met him today she knew Max in person all her life.


	4. Visions of the Unknown

"_I still need more reviews and favorites!" _

_**A MIGHTY BOND THE NEXT GENERATION**_

**_Chapter 4 Visions of the Unknown_**

The next morning Whitney opened her eyes and stretched.

She went through her daily morning routine.

Taking a shower, getting dressed, having breakfast, etc.

Soon she went to the living room, sat upon the couch and watched TV.

The first thing she saw was the news channel.

On it was the reporter giving information about the monstrous Eleking who Max defeated last night.

It was quite a coincidence as ever since he cheered her up, Whitney couldn't get her mind off of Max.

The way that he embraced her yesterday felt so comforting and familiar.

Whitney was so concentrated on that thought she didn't even hear most of the news reporter's review over the incident.

Soon however her focus came back to her.

And her attention was once again directed at the TV.

"...and so it seems that Tokyo has made it out from this danger untouched thanks to Ultraman Max." The reporter finished.

Whitney figuring that the best news was over, was about to turn it off but then what the reporter said next kept her interest.

"However it seems possible that we're not out of the monster crisis yet."

Whitney set down the remote and continued watching.

"There has been rumors of another monster around the area recently." The reporter continued.

Now Whitney was really interested.

"While no true confirmed evidence has been revealed their have been witnesses who claim to have seen a large black monster with gold horns, and K-9 like teeth." She continued.

Whitney found this all sounding very familiar.

"This is a artist's drawing of the beast." The reporter said as the image appeared on the screen.

Whitney noticed other details on the monster.

It had red eyes, spiked on it's back and tail, and paws like a mammal.

Suddenly Whitney began to feel really light headed.

She then fainted into a deep unconscious.

In her unintended slumber she had a dream or rather a vision.

In it was the monster she recently viewed in the picture along with another monster.

It looked like a Triceratops fused with a T Rex.

It was a very dark brown color.

It had a ceratopian type frill with red ridges as patterns.

Along with that was a long horn on it's nose.

It had the ceratopian like beak on the front of it's mouth but carnivorous type teeth inside.

The neck was relatively long.

Each hand had four fingers and a thumb like a human except with claws and the arms had a large spike on the end of each elbow.

It had many spikes covering it's chest and stomach.

It's feet were in the classic carnivore theropod dinosaur style and

Finally it's tail was very long but bat like.

Whitney would be expecting to see these monsters towing over her but they really weren't much higher up than she was.

At first she thought that she was on a cliff or something but then looking down she discovered she was on the same ground they were.

That is, assuming that the giant silver and red legs she saw were her's.

Following that she looked at her hands to find them silver and red as well.

What on earth did this mean?

Whitney felt herself regaining conscious.

She then went over to her Aunt's and Uncle's house as they said she was free to enter it anytime. Even if they weren't home which was currently the scenario.

Naturally since they had a large supply of info on the monsters that the Ultras fought she was interested to find out more about the two.

Browsing through book by book she soon found one of the two.

The one who was black, had k-9 fangs and golden horns.

It's name was Black King.

It was a monster that Ultraman Jack fought.

Black King was very tall and had the ability to fire energy bolts out of his mouth.

The beast was a Bodyguard of Alien Nackle.

Reading on it said that Black King was quite well known for being stronger than the average monster.

Neither the Specium Ray, nor the Ultra-Bracelet in cutter form could so much as scratch the monster's body.

In the end Black King and Nackle almost killed Jack.

Soon however Jack killed it by slicing off it's head.

Even though Nackle reappeared plenty of times, Black King was seen since then as oppose to many other monsters who were revived or had more than one member.

Continuing the browsing, Whitney eventually came across the other monster.

It's name was Gomora although it was also called Gomola.

That's all she saw before she fainted yet again.

Then she had another vision exactly like before.

Only last time with the exception of herself, the world was still.

This time it was in action.

She had visions of Black King and Gomora attacking her.

Black King swung his fists at her and Gomora swatted her with his tail.

The two monsters gored her with their horns and Gomora charged again throwing her over his head.

Black King fired his energy bolts and Gomora fired a ray from his horn.

They bit her, slashed her, punched, kicked, rammed, stabbed, stomped, and shot their weapons at her until in her vision Whitney couldn't move.

Black King walked away but Gomora walked up into her face.

He stared at her eye to eye.

Then he roared into her face.

That was when Whintey came to once again.

The first thing she saw was her Aunt Adrian looking her in the face.

"Whitney! Whitney! Speak to me! Are you alright?" She said.

As soon as she knew what was going on Whitney replied.

"I'm fine. Thanks Aunt Adrian."

"You gave me a big fright sweetheart." Adrian said helping her off the ground.

"I'm sorry." Whitney replied. "I had no intentions to."

"I know you didn't Whitney." Adrian said handing her a glass of water which Whitney started to drink.

Adrian then saw the book on the ground.

"I see you were browsing through monsters here" She said picking it up and noticing that it was on the page for Gomora. "Gomora in particular."

"Yes, I was curious about it." Whitney replied.

"Well sit down and I'll tell you more about him." Adrian said.

Whitney agreed and sat down on a chair.

Adrian took a seat on another chair facing the one Whitney was on.

"Now Gomora has had quite a history with the Ultras." Adrian began. "Although the one controlled by a man named Rei has done good for humanity, Gomora in general is known for being the strongest of all the Ultra's enemies."

Whitney kept listening well. Her Aunt was always good at giving one information about such creatures.

"I'm sure you know what he looks like." Adrian continued. "Gomora has a few different abilities and powers. His skin is so thick that very few things could even scratch his hide. He has the ability to burrow extraordinarily great. His tail is his main weapon. He uses it to beat and whip his foes. If the tail is cut off then it will still remain alive and attack foes. Finally Gomora has a attack called the Super Oscillory wave. A powerful energy wave Gomora can emit from his nasal horn. His head crests light up bright red before it is released. Boosts force and explosive power. Gomora can also send the wave throughout his foe's bodies by piercing their flesh with his horn, destroying them after the blast is released."

"Sounds very deadly." Whitney replied.

"Yes. Very few monsters can resist that attack even once." Adrian replied then continued. "Gomora originated from a dinosaur known as Gomorasaurus. Gomorasaurus was actually a ancient harmless vegetarian dinosaur,genetically modified by a mad scientist working for a eco-terrorist group. The first one was found by a science patrol team who tried to bring it back to a museum for the World's Fair. The monster escaped and started terrorizing the town until Ultraman arrived. He was beaten by Gomora however and forced to retreat. In the end they had to shoot off the monster's tail and horn for Ultraman to be able to beat the monster. Since then plenty more have been appearing."

"Much like many of the monsters." Whitney replied.

Adrian nodded and finished. "Gomora even has two stronger forms. Reionic Burst Gomora and Ex-Gomora. Although they were both only seen so far on Rei's Gomora it's very well possible that more if not all Gomoras are capable of them as well. Reionic Burst looks the same except the colors are red, yellow, white, and tan. In that form Gomora is just all around stronger. Ex-Gomora is his strongest form. In it his colors are mechanic like silver. His appearance is also changed as spikes and heavy armor cover him in that form. Ex-Gomora has a extending tail that is sharp enough to pierce almost anything. He also has a Roll Attack that can knock down even some of the most stable monsters. Finally comes his deadliest weapon. The Hyper Ocsilatory ray. EX Gomora can charge his body with energy and channel it through his chest with continual explosions until an enemy becomes electrified and explodes."

"And I thought the Super Oscillory wave was deadly." Whitney said.

"It is but not as much as the Hyper form of it." Adrian replied. "Anyway Whitney it's been good informing you on this monster but I think Eric will want you back very soon."

"You're probably right." Whitney said getting up.

"Whitney something seems to be troubling you. Are you feeling alright?" Adrian said.

"Yes I am." Whitney replied.

"Well you know honey if you ever need someone to talk to, Tom and I are always here for you." Adrian said.

"Thanks Aunt Adrian." Whitney responded before leaving.

Meanwhile in space.

The Zettons spoke to each other in their inhuman language.

After their monster Eleking was killed they had a plan to kill Ultraman Max for good.

It wasn't that long until the day that he and his former lover Ultrawoman first met so naturally Max would be distracted by that thought.

They were sending in Monsters to prepare for that day.

Upon seeing Black King made it to earth they sent down the last monster they had.

Once it made it to the surface it stomped around the plain.

The tan yellowish monster with a really long neck and relatively small head sent the animals into retreat.


	5. The Truth

_"Well glad to see we're picking up the pace a bit but I still feel short of reviews and faves. Please fix that for me!"_

_**Chapter 5 The Truth**_

The next day Whitney decided to take a walk to the Canyon area Eric first found her.

It wasn't much longer until the un-wanted wedding would take place.

Whitney just knew this was wrong but her guilting father was more than enough for her to reconsider.

The thought alone was painful. It would be horrible to be married to someone like Conner. Someone who wouldn't do his share in marriage. Someone who would only cause a burden to her life. Someone who would leave his own wife for just about anything. Someone who wouldn't love her the way a true husband should. Someone who wouldn't take her in richness or in poor, in sickness or in health for eternity or even as much as 5 minutes.

That wasn't how marriage was suppose to be. That wasn't how couples should be like.

This wasn't love, it was slavery.

She had never done anything to deserve such torture.

Whitney tried not to think about it but such a thought had a way of grasping the mind.

She walked towards a mountain in the canyon.

This was the specific place she was found.

While doing so, Whitney tried to think about something else.

Max came into her mind next.

Even though she never met him until a few days ago he still seemed so familiar to her.

Somehow she felt like she had a crush on him.

It seemed kind of silly to her at first but then it wasn't all that weird.

He did save her life, he did make her feel better.

He certainly cared for her more than Eric or Conner did.

Her mind also traced to those visions.

Why was it that she had visions of Black King and Gomora attacking her?

She even had that same dream asleep at night.

It had been occurring so often that she could repeat it so well that she could make a perfect reenactment.

It was almost like it was trying to tell her something.

Thoughts like those kept flooding her mind as she continued walked past the mountain.

Suddenly something by it caught Whitney's eye.

It was a sparkle not too far down the mountain side.

She ran over to the spot and saw some metal object underneath the dirt.

Curious to what it was, Whitney dug around it until finally she managed to pull it out.

It was a necklace.

It had silver and red colored patterns and a blue diamond as the main décor.

Whitney was shocked. If she remembered the book picture right this was the necklace of Ultrawoman.

The very Ultra that Aunt Adrian and Uncle Tom had been trying to find for years.

What happened next really stunned her.

The diamond on the necklace had started glowing.

Whitney knew that the necklace wouldn't glow unless it was touched by Ultrawoman.

This could only mean one thing.

Whitney was Ultrawoman.

At first she couldn't believe it but then it all made sense.

That's why she had those visions. They were flashbacks of her past. That's why she didn't know her true self. It was hidden from her up until now. That's why Max seemed so familiar to her. He was her lover.

More memories started coming back to her.

Memories of her and Max, Memories of fighting with many monsters, memories of the village, memories of her reincarnation.

She got up and placed the necklace into her pocket.

She couldn't remember everything just yet including how to use the necklace to transform.

With enough luck the rest would come to her soon.

A roar was then heard above her.

Whitney looked up to see a dinosaur-like monster with grey and bluish skin and a orange face with a large horn on its head.

The horn itself look very similar to a helmet with a spike, and the body seemed to be like armor plating like a Greek monster of some such.

Whitney remembered that this monster was named Golza.

A monster that Ultraman Tiga had quite a history with.

She turned around to run only to see another monster was blocking her way.

This one was quadruped, it had large red lips, two small horns on its head and one big one on its nose, and it was green, yellow, and dark brown in color.

This one was named Neronga.

This wasn't the deadliest monster but it sure wasn't anything to be messing with.

Whitney ran around the mountain that was not blocked by either monster.

She got to the other side and froze in fear seeing another monster.

But then she realized that it was in the wrong pose.

She thought it was sleeping until she saw the giant wounds on the side of it's chest and on it's back.

The monster was black and white in color.

It had bug like wings and a beaked mouth like a bird only it was the same color as the rest of the face.

It had hooks for hands and a lizard like body.

This monster was named Dorako.

It looked like something else already killed it.

She then turned around relived about the creature being dead only to jump right back into fear when she saw that their was suddenly another new face behind her.

It was yet another monster and this time living.

It was another dinosaur like creature, it was very tall and muscular, it had large arms, a long neck, a relatively small head but big teeth, and it was a tan yellowish in color with blue highlights.

Whitney knew that this was Red King.

One of the most dangerous of all the monsters the Ultras had encountered.

Upon sighting Whitney, Red King prepared to attack.

Normally his kind wasn't built on as much brains as brawn but he himself was smarter than they usually were.

He knew that if she managed to get out of here alive she would tell others.

If he killed her now it would save him so much trouble later.

Whitney using common sense turned around and ran for her life.

Red King chased after her with great determination.

He kicked the corpse of Dorako who he recently killed out of his was and followed the girl away from the island.

That was when Neronga and Golza appeared.

Golza wanting to fight the new monster shot his energy ray from his forehead.

Red King was knocked down by the attack.

The monster turned around furious to see who shot the ray.

He saw Golza and Neronga ready for battle.

Whitney was now so far away that chasing after her now was pointless.

He would be spotted by more people.

The Skull monster decided to let her go as she had no proof anyhow.

Besides Neronga and Golza were demanding him to fight.

Red King would ensure that they regretted that move.

As Neronga charged at the Skull monster, he grabbed him by the horns and threw him over his back before he had the chance to shock him.

Whitney meanwhile looked back to see the monsters fighting.

She couldn't help but watch the battle.

Golza charged Red King next only to be grabbed by his horn in a similar way Neronga was.

Red King hauled Golza over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground.

Neronga fired its energy ray. He had been feasting well lately and his energy levels were high.

Even so it seemed that lighting didn't hurt Red King much.

The skull monster replied to the beast by lifting up a large rock and throwing it at his foe.

Neronga was knocked over easily by the impacting projectile.

Golza fired his forehead ray once again at Red King.

The weapon only angered the Skull monster who turned towards the attacker.

Red King replied to Golza's attack by firing a barrage of rocks from his mouth.

They exploded into Golza who fell down to the ground yet again.

Following that Red King hoisted Golza up over his shoulder.

He then threw the opossing monster so hard that it sent him flying into a great distance away.

Red King felt something bite his side but saw nothing there.

Again and again he felt attacks but couldn't see anything.

Red King however got wise to the game.

He turned to the latest direction to where he got attack and just when another attack was about to hit him from behind, Red King turned around suddenly and attacked the very opposite direction to which he was facing.

The direction to where the attack was going to be.

Neronga was exposed from his invisibility and was trying to recover from the assault.

Neronga's horns rotated forward again and he fired his energy beam at full power.

It seemed to do a bit of damage this time but Red King soon countered with his rock barrage attack.

Soon the electric monster was knocked to the ground.

Red King grabbed Neronga by the tail and lifted up into the air and crashing back down into the ground as if he were a pickaxe.

The Skull monster repeated the process again a few time before throwing Neronga into the mountain.

The electric monster tried to turn invisible but Red King fired his rock barrage again revealing the monster faster than it had dissapeared.

Neronga turned towards the taller monster and charged at him but as soon as he got close enought, Red King kicked him on his left side knocking him on his right.

The Skull monster grabbed the energy monster by the horns on the top of his head and ripped them off.

Neronga screeched in pain.

Red King then brought his head down and bit Neronga's neck ripping it open.

Neronga died of the wound.

Soon enough Golza appeared again and was very furious.

He fired his forehead ray like he never used it before.

Red King was knocked down by the blows.

He lied motionless.

Golza walked closer planning on finishing him off.

Then Red King sprang back to like and then went wild.

He gave Golza a powerful punch to the head with his right fist.

He then gave another one from his left.

Red king punched Golza in the stomach making the foe bend over.

He grabbed him by the neck and hurled him into the mountain.

Red King ran over towards Golza and slammed his tail into the fallen monster.

Golza fired his forehead ray again in Red King's head.

This only angered the skull monster.

Golza got up and struck Red King with his tail.

Red King answered by bashing his fist on Golza's head like a pile driver.

The two monster kept at it for a while.

Soon however Red King managed to rip off Golza's crest disabling his heat ray.

Red King knocked Golza into the ground and fired his barrage of rocks until Golza finally lied dead.

Whitney stared in shock as Red King gave a triumphant roar.

This one monster managed to beat 2 other monsters in unison?

Whitney decided to run away before Red King could see she hadn't gone far.

She reported the monsters to the authorities but although they found the corpses of Neronga, Dorako, and Golza, they didn't find Red King.


	6. The Wedding

"_I'm SO sorry for the delay. I hope that this was worth the wait at least and that the last two chapters won't take as long!"_

**_A MIGHTY BOND THE NEXT GENERATION_**

**_Chapter 6 The Wedding_**

After escaping the deadly wrath of Red King, Whitney went back to facing her regular troubles. Although this time they were getting worse.

The wedding was today and she of course didn't feel any better about it.

More than anything she wanted out of this all. She didn't love Conner, she didn't even like him.

But even so she knew Eric wouldn't stand still if she backed out.

Although they were in Japan, the wedding would be more American like as that was still their origins.

As the guest arrived at the spot one by one Whitney went to the two who she felt were true family

"Uncle Tom? Aunt Adrian?" Whitney asked.

"Yes Whitney?" They both replied.

"What do you think about Conner?" Whitney asked.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Adrian questioned.

"Do you really think he'd be a good husband?" Whitney asked.

"We'll if you think he'd would-" Tom started.

"No I mean do you honestly think so?" The younger one asked again.

The two looked at each other and sighed.

"Well...No offence but to be honest Whitney, we really don't know what it is you see in him." Tom said.

"Don't take this the wrong way we're still happy for you and we'll support you to the end." Adrian added.

"Thanks." Whitney said.

She was glad she wasn't the only one who thought that. But that gladness was far from enough to cover the despair that she was going to marry that swine.

Many miles away a monster was attacking a beach.

It was too far away from the wedding's area for any apparent harm but the people residing by the shore had a different scenario on their hands.

As soon as Dash heard of it, Kaito transformed into Max and went after him.

The monster causing harm was some kind of bird like monster.

Its head looked like a rooster's and a bird of prey combined including the wattles, comb, and a very sharp beak.

The body however was more human like with talon like claws on its hands as well as its feet.

The color of the creature was a mix of blue, red and tan.

Max recognized this monster. It was Birdon.

The Ultra braced himself. He knew all too well what this monster did to Taro and Zoffy. However if the right tricks were preformed, Birdon wasn't too deadly.

Birdon shot fire at Max who easily dodged it.

The monster took off into the air thinking it would have the advantage.

Max took off after him with no problems following.

Birdon tried to head butt the Ultra but missed.

As the monster passed by him, Max gave it a kick in the back, plummeting it towards the hard ground.

He then jumped on the monster's back and slammed his fist into the bird's spine.

Birdon began rolling managing to get Max off of him.

He then charged in and started to stab the Ultra with his beak.

Max took a good five hits before he managed to grab the monster's weapon.

Following that was a knee to its stomach.

Finally he threw him over his shoulder and into the ground.

Birdon swung his claws back and forth attempting to cut the Ultra.

A few good swipes managed to hit but overall it was pretty bad aim.

Max back-flipped and held up his two fists preparing for an attack.

Birdon got up and shot fire again.

Max dodged it with ease and charged the beast.

He gave one powerful punch to the enemy's face.

It was so powerful the sharp end of the beak was broken off.

Now that one of the monster's deadliest weapons was gone, it would be much easier.

Even so Max felt the need to finish this off as soon as possible.

Birdon tried its fire breath again and again as it was all it really had left.

The Ultra was hit a few times but nothing to cause and true damage.

Max finally fired his Maxium cannon finishing the creature off.

Even though he knew that Birdon would go down easily by that strategy he still was impressed with how easy it was.

He didn't realize that Birdon was just the start.

Suddenly out of nowhere he was hit from behind.

As he rolled onto his back on the ground he saw the striker was another bird like monster only this time with bluish skin, claws with only one digit, and a pentagon shape on its stomach

This monster was Bemstar.

Max was familiar with this monster too. He knew that certain weapons would do no harm to this creature.

He rose up and prepared to strike.

Bemstar charged towards the Ultra who then jumped over the bird.

With a 180 degree turn, Max then kicked the foe in the back.

Bemstar swung around 180 degrees too and swung its claw.

The monster managed to make a cut on the Ultra's left leg.

Max ignored the slight pain and gave Bemstar a roundhouse with his right leg.

He jumped on top of the bird and started punching it in the gut.

But momentarily after doing so he heard another roar in front of him that wasn't Bemstar's.

As he looked up a pair of long whips wrapped themselves around his head and swung him off Bemstar and into the hard ground.

On the other end of the whips was a large tan monster with red eyes, two large horns on its head and was covered in spikes.

This was Gudon.

This monster wasn't an easy opponent.

Max kept in mind to avoid the whips.

Bemstar got up and joined the new monster.

Gudon swung his long whips at Max while Bemstar charged.

With counter swipes of his hands Max deflected the whips and then rolled out of Bemstar's way.

He then went full speed ahead towards Gudon.

Halfway there he jumped and aimed his foot at the enemy.

The blow knocked Gudon to the ground as Max used the force to jump ahead of him and land on his feet.

He turned around to see Bemstar coming his way.

Instead of dodging again, Max ran towards the bird and gave it a clothesline move.

The monster was brought to the ground again.

Max faced the creature and prepared to strike while it was down.

Suddenly a roar was heard to his right.

Following that, an energy ray was shot at him from that direction.

The source of both of those action Max found out, came from a dinosaur like creature.

It was a blackish color, on all fours and had a carnivorous head that didn't look too different from Black King's.

The name of this beast was Kingsaurus 3.

Max was especially wary of this one.

As it was Jack had a very difficult time with this monster.

And with Gudon and Bemstar at its side things were going to be tough.

Max knew that his weakness was the horns but they weren't exactly easy to get.

Kingsaurus fired his red energy ray at Max who then dodged it.

He then took out his Maxium sword and threw the boomerang like blade at the monsters.

Kingsaurus deflected the weapon without much problem.

Max suspected as much.

Gudon swung his whips at the Ultra multiple times and in unison Kingsaurus shot his red energy ray.

Max narrowly dodged each and every one only to realize that Bemstar was running towards him.

The bird managed to plow the hero over.

Gudon then used his whips again and Kingsaurus fired his energy ray at the downed Ultra.

Max took the hit for a while before grabbing the whips and rolling out of the ray's direction.

He then swung Gudon into Kingsaurus sending them both falling into the ground.

The Ultra turned around just in time to hit Bemstar who was charging at him.

Max felt like he could barley win this fight but there were still more monsters to appear.

Yet again an unexpected attack occurred.

Max was nailed in the back by energy bolts and a barrage of exploding rocks.

Black King and Red King had joined the fight.

Max was a powerful Ultraman but 5 monsters in unison was quite a death wish.

Even so he was determined not to let them harm anyone.

But the battle favor was just not on Max's side.

And despite all his efforts to prevent so otherwise, the battle was finding its way into the city.

Meanwhile at the wedding things weren't going so well either.

Most people find the length between the bride's walkway and the groom's location seemed to be a long ways away but for Whitney, it wasn't long enough.

Instead of gradually working towards happiness, it was walking away from anything like it.

The bridal march music playing didn't sound very joyful in her mind.

Everyone looked at her with smiles that normally were encouraging but even though they had no intention to do so, for Whitney the smiles seemed mocking.

It wasn't long before she was at the end of the walkway and the priest went throught the speech.

She prayed for it to be long but it seemed all to sudden.

"Conner do you take Whitney as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" The priest finally asked.

"I do." Conner said although his voice didn't sound that convincing.

"And Whitney do you take Conner as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" The priest asked.

Whitney knew this was it. This was the decision she had to make that would affect her life permanently. She was still guilted and was about to say I do but then she managed to stop herself. She asked herself if she really wanted to do this. Her answer was of course not. Of course she didn't. She never wanted to from the start. She worked up her bravery. She had to speak now or else be stuck with Conner.

"I...don't." Whitney said.

"Then by the po-" The preacher started before he realized what she just said. "Wait a minute. Did you say you don't?"

"Yes, I don't. I'm sorry. I just can't go through with this." Whitney said.

Everyone watching gasped.

Eric got up and started walking towards Whitney.

"I apologize but this whole thing is a lie." She continued. "I don't love this man; I don't want to spend my life with him. I don't even want him as a friend. He's self-centered, demanding, and cares more about a bottle of alcohol than he does about me."

Eric grabbed her arm and said.

"Whitney you know the talk we had."

"Yes I did. All the more reason why I now want out of this." She replied.

"Need I remind you yet again who took you in and kept a roof over your head?" Eric growled softly so that no one else would hear him.

"You've used that excuse for too long 'Father'. You can't guilt me forever." Whitney answered. "Up until now I didn't have the spine to tell you what I think but those days are history! Now I know who I am, and I know what I want and I don't want this!"

Some of the people in the audience stood up.

"You were trying to force your own daughter into a marriage she didn't want?" A woman asked.

"You Scumbag!" A man added.

"How Dare You!" Another woman supported.

"What Kind Of Sick Demonic Man Are You?" Another man yelled.

"I sir have been through many bad weddings but this one tops them all!" The priest said.

"Besides, the biggest reason I can't marry him is because my heart belongs to someone else. Someone much more caring, someone much kinder, someone I do want to spend with for eternity."

Before anyone could ask who it was, a siren went off.

Following that was a loud crash echoing.

The fight had brought itself to the area.

Everyone immediately evacuated the building.

Most of the people ran away as fast as their legs could stand but Whitney however actually ran towards the area.

She saw her true loved one being beaten around by the other monsters.

Black King slapped the Ultra with his two paws, knocking him into the ground.

Bemstar kicked him while Gudon slammed his whips into his back.

Kingsaurus swung his head back and forth roaring and then fired his energy ray at Max.

As Max was on his hands and knees, Red King stomped his foot into his back pushing him into the ground once more.

Members of the DASH team in their ships tried to help him out but it didn't do much good.

Max's color timer flashed red and beeped.

With that in her sight Whitney knew she had to help. That's when she remembered what other event today was.

"WHITNEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Adrian's voice cried as she and Tom ran up to her.

Whitney looked back to see them behind her.

"We need to evacuate sweetheart." Tom said.

"I can't. I have to help Max." Whitney said.

"Even if we allowed you to go, what can you do?" Tom asked.

"Oh right. I never showed you." She replied.

Whitney then took out the necklace that glew upon her touch.

Tom and Adrian were speechless at first.

"It's the necklace of Ultrawoman." Tom said at last. "But it wouldn't glow unless..."

"Whitney." Adrian added when Tom seemed to have returned to his speechless state. "You're...Ultrawoman?"

Whitney nodded and said. "I remember everything now. I had no intentions of leaving Max. I felt guilty being unable to so much as let him know what happened but when Black King and Gomora teamed up on me I was unable to call for help. This was the only way I could see my love again. As I suspected, I was unaware of my past until something like this happened."

The two went from shocked expressions to delighted ones.

"How ironic. We've been looking for her for years and she was right under our noses the whole time." Adrian said.

"And we've been raising her for years." Tom added.

"I'm not sure if you recall this but this is the exact day of year that Max and I first met." Whitney finished.

Suddenly Tom and Adrian realized that she was right.

They had clean forgotten about it due to the now canceled wedding.

"I have to bond with Max or else there's no hope left." Whitney said.

Adrian and Tom decided that she was right.

Besides they didn't want to separate her from her real love.

"Be careful." Tom said and left.

"Go get them Whitney!" Adrian encouraged with a smile before following Tom.

Whitney smiled back and faced towards the fight.

She took out the necklace and held it high in the air.

Upon doing so it flashed a bright light.

She then took both ends of the metal lace, moved the opening over her head and placed the jewelry around her neck.

The object shined brightly and then her body grew and transformed into the being that hadn't been seen in centuries.

Back to her long awaited self, Ultrawoman took off towards the battle to finally join with her true lover.


	7. Together Again

"_Ah. 7 months and I finally got the mental block out of my head (For now). Well I'm sorry if this is rather lacking but it's not easy writing down fights. I hope you enjoy all the same!"_

**_A MIGHTY BOND THE NEXT GENERATION_**

**_Chapter 7 Together Again_**

Now back in her long awaited form, Ultrawoman dove into the battle.

Shooting her fire specium ray, She knocked half of the monsters off of her beloved one and set them on fire.

Red King and Kingsaurus dunked their heads in the nearest body of water, Black King dug his head in the ground until the flame stopped

Ultrawoman moved next to Max, rose her right hand in the air and then started to power up her Lightning Binds. They themselves would do no damage to the monsters but they would hold them in place for a while.

With a flick of her wrist the lighting shot out. One by one she binded up the monsters.

First Gudon, then Kingsaurus, then Black King and finally Red King but Bemstar was uneffected.

Ultrawoman couldn't use this ability again for a while so she had act fast.

She charged Bemstar knocking the bird monster to the ground.

The angry beast swung it's claws about trying to hit her.

Ultrawoman back-flipped three times and charged again giving the monster a punch to the head.

She had to make this fast. Max's timer didn't have much left.

With a roundhouse she then ran a distance away to prepare for the finishing move.

Ultrawoman then stood up straight and crossed her arms over her chest like the pose of a mummy laying in it's sarcophagus. Her hands opened up and long purple energy blades appeared on her finger tips like fingernails.

Following that she swung her arms down to her sides and the blades flew off her fingers at the point that the arms intersected. The blades grew, fused and repositioned until it made a large grid like form. Afterwards it rushed towards the monster.

Bemstar practically sighed in annoyance.

It was really getting tired of the blades.

The grid like blade rushed through the bird like monster.

At first it looked like Bemstar was untouched but the first clue otherwise was the lack of movement.

Slowly the monster fell apart in pieced that the grid blade had made.

With Bemstar out of the way and the other monsters trapped, Ultrawoman rushed over to Max.

She got on her knees, placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered.

"Max? Max?"

"Whitney?" He replied weakly.

"Yes, but not as you know her." Ultrawoman replied.

Slowly Max lifted the upper half of his body up and turned to face her.

"Ultrawoman?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes Max." Ultrawoman replied.

"Am I dreaming?" Max asked.

"No Max. I'm real. See?" Ultrawoman replied taking Max's hands and placing them on her face showing that she was indeed there.

As soon as Max knew this was true, he immediately wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. In unison she slipped her arms underneath his placing her palms on his back and pulling herself into him.

"I thought I'd never see you again! I thought I would never know your fate!" Max said looking into her eyes.

"I thought the same. I'm sorry it took so long but it was the only way I could rejoin you." Ultrawoman replied.

Max then remembered this was the day they were suppose to have bonded a long time ago.

And the time was less than a 20 seconds away.

One second less than his timer had.

Max would never make it out of the atmosphere in time but if he were to bond with Ultrawoman it would save his life.

"And now it's time for us to do what we should have done so long ago." Max said caressing her cheek.

"How I've longed for this moment my love." Ultrawoman replied.

It was less than ten seconds away.

The two brought their faces closer.

5 seconds left.

They stared into each others eyes and prepare for the moment.

1 second left.

The two immediately brought their faces together in a deep kiss.

Just on the mark of the moment they first saw each other.

Their bodies glew brightly and Max found his strength returning to him as well as power like he never felt before. His timer went from beeping like crazy to silent and blue as the earth's atmosphere had no effect on Max anymore.

Kaito suddenly defused from Max's body and landed on the ground beside him as Max no longer needed him as a host.

Ultrawoman felt a intake of power just like Max's. The feeling alone was good but the benefits were even greater. She was faster, stronger, and no longer had to worry about the atmosphere of earth either.

Soon the glowing faded and the two stood up.

Max quickly grabbed Kaito and moved him to a safe location and returned on time for what happened next.

The four monsters had escaped from the binding but there was no need for it any longer

Max and Ultrawoman looked at the monsters and then at each other and nodded once.

Ultrawoman took on Gudon and Black King while Max fought Kingsaurus and Red King.

Gudon tried to wrap his whips around the female Ultra but she blocked the attempts one by one then cartwheeled to avoid the energy bolts that Black King fired.

Kingsaurus roared while the male ultra was waiting for the monster to make a move. Red King fired a barrage of rocks at him but the ultra dodged the attack.

Ultrawoman jumped over Gudon and turned 180 degrees.

She grabbed the monster by the horns and dragged him around like a bull.

Soon she tossed him at Black King, plowing him over.

Max meanwhile tried to find the right opportunity to attack Kingsaurus's horns.

He knew that was his source of energy.

Red King charged at him like an angry rhino.

Max rolled to the side dodging the on coming monster.

He then turned and slammed his fist into Red King's back making the monster propel into the ground.

Ultrawoman brought a hand up in a fist with the palm side facing her forehead.

She opened it up and Fingernail blades appeared.

She spun around and swung her arm in unison.

The blades shot off her fingers and sliced through Gudon's left whip, cutting it clean off.

The monster roared in pain and swung his other whip at the female Ultra in anger.

Ultrawoman dodged it with ease and in the process the whip slapped Black King instead.

The monster got angry and shot a ray into Gudon's face in return, knocking the spiked monster down.

Max got behind Red King and grabbed him by the tail.

He spun the monster around and threw him into Kingsaurus.

Ultrawoman grabbed Black King by his large horn and kept his face down to ensure he wouldn't hit her with a ray.

She then braced herself as the angry monster forced all his strength into her.

When she was sure he was using everything he had she then moved to the side and released Black King who charged forward unintentionally, stumbled and tripped.

Ultrawoman then rolled to her right to avoid the whip of Gudon who had been aiming at her.

Max grabbed his Maximum sword and threw the weapon at Red King.

Though he was cut, nothing was sliced off.

Regardless the angry monster fired more rocks at the ultra.

Ultrawoman grabbed Black King by the neck and hauled him over her shoulder and into the ground behind her.

She then slapped away the whip of Gudon who almost hit her in the face.

Max rushed in and roundhoused Red King but he did it low which swept the monster off his feet.

He then grabbed Kingsaurus by his neck and hoisted the monster up.

Kingsaurus moved, and struggled in his grip.

As soon as Red King got up, Max tossed Kingsaurus into the skull monster's chest, knocking him down once more.

Black King gave an attempt to hit Ultrawoman with his ray but while he followed her, she made him hit Gudon with it.

The monster whipped Black King in reply and Black King responded with a slash in Gudon's face.

Again and again they fought like this until they remembered the situation.

Ultrawoman grabbed Gudon's back spikes and swung him around making him ram into Black King in the process.

Kingsaurus and Red King both fired rays and projectiles at Max attempting to make contact and in reply, Max quickly created a energy barrier blocking the attacks and following of which slammed his fist into, transforming it into a tornado that was sent hurled towards Red King, sending the monster flying.

While the monsters were down he charged in, jumped into the air and came rushing down towards Kingsaurus's head.

His foot broke the horns off.

Kingsaurus roared in pain, feeling his power diminish.

Red King meanwhile got back on his feet and fired a barrage of rocks at Max who withdrew.

Max tried to get in to attack and finish Kingsaurus but Red King who was still at full strength was doing a very good job at guarding the weakened Kaiju.

The Skull monster fired more barrages of rocks at the ultra and he evasively maneuvered in response.

Though Black King still had a slight grudge over the whip he received, he guarded Gudon just as Red King did to Kingsaurus.

The Monster roared at Ultrawoman and fired more rays at her while she dodged them just as Max did to Red King's attacks.

Soon enough she used her fire specium ray on the beast again.

Black King called in pain while Ultrawoman rushed in and kicked him hard.

She then roundhoused him 3 times and then gave another kick in the stomach.

Red King rushed Max and in reply Max grabbed him by the neck and kneed him in the stomach.

He then tossed spun around and let go of Red King who landed a distance away.

Ultrawoman went head on towards Gudon.

Gudon swung his remaining whip at her while she ducked low.

He then used the whip in a sweep across the ground.

The female ultra jumped with well placed timing.

She then punched the monster under the jaw making him fall flat on his back.

Ultrawoman used her Fire Specium ray again and this time Gudon exploded.

Kingsaurus fired his ray again and again but Max continued to dodge.

The ultra leaped over the four legged monster and spun around.

Kingsaurus was pretty quick to turn towards him though and fired his ray more.

Max kept circling around the monster thinking of something.

He then made a mock movement towards the left then moved to the right.

Kingsaurus was confused by the move and before he knew it, the ultra did a sliding kick knocking him off his feet.

Now with the opening he wanted, Max used his Maximum Cannon.

With no energy Shield to protect him, Kingsaurus was nailed by the weapon.

Shortly afterwards he exploded.

Ultrawoman then turned to Black King and Max did to Red King.

Black King fired his ray at Ultrawoman who dodged the attack and threw her fingernail blades on her right hand.

They cut up the monster's left side of his face before returning to their source.

Red King fired his rock barrage at Max but the ultra dodged it and counter tackled the monster.

Following of which he then hoisted the monster up and threw him towards Black King.

The two monsters were down and the Ultras prepared to finish them.

Then an all to familiar alien like noise was heard.

The alien Zettons were not about to give this chance up.

They wanted the Ultras dead.

One by one they fused together into a bigger entity, and when they were done not one but two full form Zettons appeared.

They recited their names in their inhuman voices.

Ultrawoman and Ultraman Max changed their attention from the monsters to the two Zettons.

They were the immediate threat and knew that they were the ones responsible for this whole mess.

It was the start of the final battle.


	8. Prevail of the Lovers

_I am terribly sorry for the delay for over a year! I knew mental blocks could be bad but good grief! I really hate them all now. Well hopefully I'll be able to get back on track for my other stories as well along with any new ones I'll have in the future. Well I hope you enjoy!_

**__****A MIGHTY BOND THE NEXT GENERATION**

**__****Chapter 8 Prevail Of The Lovers**

Ultraman Max and Ultrawoman separated to take on both Zettons at once.

The Aliens shot fireballs at the two Ultras beginning the fight between them.

Max and Ultrawoman duck and dodged the deadly projectiles while advancing closer to the monsters.

Once satisfied with the distance, Ultrawoman jumped towards Zetton with her foot out ready for the kick.

Zetton was pushed back a bit but was still able to stay on it's feet.

Max meanwhile jumped clean over the Zetton he was facing and landed on the other side of it.

With a quick 180 degree turn, he then punched the monster twice and withdrew.

Angry, the Zetton turned around and shot more fireballs in rapid succession.

Max jumped to the right, landed in a handstand position, and used his arms to jump himself back onto his feet.

Following that he ran away from the last few fireballs.

The other Zetton swiped his arm, barely missing Ultrawoman.

The female Ultra then jumped back towards him but before she could punch, Zetton teleported and ended up behind her.

He then punched the unsuspecting Ultra from behind knocking her into the ground.

Max snatched his Max Sword from his crest and threw the boomerang-like weapon at Zetton.

Before it could cause any damage, Zetton's shield sprang up and the barrier deflected the object.

The sword returned to Max and he jumped out of the way as Zetton shot more fireballs.

Ultrawoman jumped off into the air and took flight, dodging a giant fireball shot by the other Zetton.

Flying over the monster, she turned and dove down.

She landed on her feet and then pushed herself up in a jump once again flying over Zetton.

For a while she repeated the process and Zetton meanwhile was unaware that she was getting closer to him with each landing.

Upon getting close enough, she gave Zetton a hard kick into his back, knocking him into the ground this time.

Zetton got up and turned towards the female Ultra and swiped his arm at her. Like the previous swipe, it missed the target.

Against his foe, Max grabbed Zetton when he finally had the chance and kneed the monster in the chest.

The alien stumbled back a bit before trying to punch the Ultra missing barely.

Max then circled around Zetton at lightning quick speed, much to fast for the monster to even keep looking at the direction he was in.

Soon the Ultra jumped towards the alien after a number of circles and gave him a strong kick.

Zetton fell over on his back upon impact but jumped back on his feet very shortly after.

Ultrawoman threw her fingernail blades at her foe while jumping to her right.

Zetton's shield deflected the attack and the blades returned to the female Ultra's fingers.

Ultrawoman then jumped towards Zetton while spinning around with both legs up, upon colliding the monster, he was hit with both legs multiple times.

Zetton fell on his back but then raised his head quickly and shot a fireball.

This time he managed to make contact and Ultrawoman fell on her back upon the hit.

Zetton continued firing fireballs at her until finally she managed to gather the strength to jump off the ground and out of his way.

While the four continued their fight, Red King and Black King regained contentiousness.

They were about to rush in and assist the Zettons but suddenly the ground below their feet began to move.

Getting out of the way the ground was collapsing the two monsters eyed the area.

Seconds later, a giant head popped out of the ground.

It was Gomora.

The monster kept digging up until he finally was in the open.

They then communicated in a series of growls and roars.

Translation

"We outnumber them now!" Black King said with excitement. "Let's get rid of those two!"

Gomora shook his head.

"There is a time for battle but now is not that time." He replied. "We may outnumber them but that doesn't mean they can't overpower us. Besides, I doubt the Zettons care much about you two other than being part of their invasion."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Red King asked rather annoyed with the crested monster.

"Follow me home and we'll start plotting." Gomora answered.

He then climbing down the tunnel he came out of in the first place.

Red King was a little hesitant at first but in the end, he decided to follow.

With no wish to be left alone, Black King descended into the tunnel as well.

Today the Ultras won against them but there would certainly be a rematch.

The fight between the bitter enemies meanwhile was still moving strong.

After kicking Zetton again, Ultrawoman backflipped, getting out of his range.

Max roundhoused the Zetton he was facing followed by three punches to the monster's chest.

He too backflipped, dodging the counter attack by the alien.

The angry Zetton began shooting his fireballs once more but the Ultra successfully dodged them.

While running towards the alien, Max turned his charge into a sliding kick.

The move allowed him to avoid the enemy's fireballs as well as knocking him off his feet once contact was made.

The Ultra pressed his left foot and hands on the ground pushing himself upright.

Ultrawoman dodged the fireballs of the Zetton she was fighting by doing a cartwheel followed by backflipping 5 times.

On the last one, she jumped towards the alien, flipped almost completely forward, and with her right foot, she stomped on the enemy's skull.

Zetton was knocked down face first into the ground upon impact.

The female Ultra adjusted her position so that she aligned with the monster.

She grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him up. She spun around a few times before letting him go.

Flying from the force, the enemy flew some distance away and landed face first once again.

Max came charging towards the Zetton he was fighting when suddenly it disappeared.

After the Ultra came to a stop, the monster reappeared behind his enemy thanks to his teleportation ability.

The alien punched Max in the back followed by a kick from behind.

The Ultra fell down and then turned as quickly as he could.

He saw Zetton was preparing to punch him in the face so he quickly rolled to the right evading the strike of his foe.

Max then spun around with his right foot out, hitting the hand his enemy had on the ground.

Because he applied too much balance of himself on that limb, he fell down as well.

The Ultra karate chopped the downed foe and then backflipped to avoid any counter strikes.

Behind her foe, Ultrawoman grabbed her Zetton by the antennae and pulled him to the right in a spinning motion and the monster was dragged with her movement.

Like with many spin related attacks Ultras would do, she let him go after she was satisfied with the speed it was now at.

Also like the many other cases, Zetton was sent flying a distance away landing on the ground hard.

The Zetton against Max, shot more fireballs.

This time however, he aimed towards the area surrounding the Ultra rather than the Ultra himself.

Large explosions and wild fires sprung around Max every which way.

Once the monster was satisfied with the surrounding, he then started shooting at his foe directly.

Since he was busy using an Icing wave on one of the fires around him, the attack had hit successfully this time, but Max was still far from the edge of defeat.

Eventually, Max managed to jump out of the surrounding towards the area he cleared and he create his barrier, protecting himself from the other fireballs until the alien realized it was now useless.

Punching it in the center, it transformed into it's tornado like attack and rushed towards Zetton.

The force threw the alien high up in the air and gravity brought him back down with a mighty thud.

Ultrawoman used her Fire Specium Ray at Zetton. Though the ray itself did nothing, the flames it caused around the surrounding of Zetton shortly after made their way quickly towards the monster.

Zetton flailed around as the fire made contact with the alien.

He then managed to jump out of the area of fire only to get karate chopped by Ultrawoman.

Following that she gave him a kick to the chest knocking him a good distance away.

Max grabbed his Zetton's arm and threw him over his shoulder.

Having enough with this enemy he decided to arm the weapon that dealt with the first Zetton he ever fought.

Max, raising his right arm in the air, armed his Max Galaxy weapon, aimed it at the alien, and fired.

Just like in his last battle with one of these monsters, the ray pierced through his shield and hit Zetton directly.

The powerful ray destroyed the evil being.

Ultrawoman meanwhile, finally achieved the chance to grab the Zetton she was facing. With great strength she picked up the monster and threw him into the air.

She aimed her Fire Specium Ray and shot it.

Without the aid of his shield to save him, Zetton was now vulnerable to the ray.

He too exploded seconds after impact.

However before Ultraman Max and Ultrawoman could call it victory, particles appeared from the two points where both Zettons were destroyed.

The particles started forming up into one new shape.

At first it looked like the Zettons were reforming into the two full Zettons again, but then it was noticed that they were all taking on just one body instead of two.

It looked like a full formed Zetton, only bigger, more human shaped, and a much more intimidating appearance.

It was an EX Zetton, just like the one that Mebius and Mecha Zamu had faced.

In an even more intimidating voice, the newly formed Zetton said it's name.

With the knowledge that this would not be an easy fight, the two Ultras braced themselves for battle.

The monster shot fireballs which not surprisingly were even greater in size and power than the ones the standard Zettons had.

And as the Ultras dodged the attack, they found out that the explosions they created got a very good distance.

Even with it though, they managed do avoid all but the small backwash of the attack.

Max threw his Max sword at the beast while Ultrawoman threw her fingernail blades in the same direction.

The shield of the enemy blocked the blades and sent them back to their source.

The Ultras could be thankful that their return sent them into their proper slots and not as a counterattack.

The alien shot his giant fireballs at Max while preparing to turn towards Ultrawoman.

They were much more difficult to avoid than the standard fireball attack but Max managed.

As the monster turned towards the female Ultra, she jumped towards and over the monster, kicking him in the back of the head once she passed over him.

The monster stumbled slightly but managed to stay on his feet.

He then turned towards Ultrawoman but before he could attack, Max gave him an unexpected punch in the back.

Ultrawoman then kicked the alien in the chest while he was stunned by her lover's hit.

Before another hit could be made, EX Zetton swung his fist towards the female Ultra's legs, knocking her off her feet.

The monster then turned around and swung with his hand once again, but Max managed to avoid the hit.

With it's teleportation ability, the alien disappeared.

He then reappeared behind Max who he kicked in the back.

Following that, the monster shot his giant fireballs at the downed enemy.

He only hit about three times before Ultrawoman roundhoused him from behind.

She then stomped her foot into the downed alien's chest before withdrawing.

Ultrawoman quickly helped Max back up and the two faced towards EX Zetton as he got back up on his feet.

The two then used their blade attacks at the monster and this time, they managed to hit before the enemy had the chance to put up his shield.

The weapons cut him but didn't take off any limbs.

As the sword and fingernail blades returned to their owners, EX Zetton shot more fireballs.

Even with the wide range, the Ultras didn't have much trouble getting out of the way of damage.

Max front flipped 4 times and on the last one, he kept in the air and spun around at a rapid speed.

A beam was shot from his position and rushed towards EX Zetton.

The alien's shield was able to spring up this time and the attack was rendered useless.

He didn't realize however that Max only used this attack as a diversion.

Ultrawoman seized the opportunity and jump kicked the alien.

EX Zetton fell on his face as the female Ultra grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him back.

Max meanwhile ran up and grabbed the monster by the wrists.

The two swung the alien back and forth a few times and then let go in unison.

After flying a good distance, the alien fell hard on it's back.

The Ultras then ran and jumped towards the monster and they both punched him in the chest upon landing.

They then withdrew as EX Zetton got back up.

As the alien charged his fireball attack, Max gave Ultrawoman a signal to get behind him.

As the monster shot his projectiles, Max activated his barrier once again, blocking the attack.

Like he would almost always do, Max punched the shield once EX Zetton was done shooting fireballs.

The energy tornado it created rushed towards the alien and threw him in the air.

As EX Zetton fell back to the ground, Ultrawoman used her Fire Specium Ray on the monster.

The enemy was set ablaze by the weapon and fell to the ground hard.

Trying to rid itself from the flame, the alien rolled continuously.

Once the fire died down, EX Zetton got back up.

Digging his hand into the ground, he gathered a hand full of gravel.

As Max advanced towards the enemy, his foe threw the gravel towards Max's face, blinding him temporarily.

He then punched the Ultra in the stomach pushing him to the side.

The alien shot fireballs at the female Ultra before she could assist her lover.

Ultrawoman backflipped upon seeing the first fireball and continued to dodge the attack.

EX Zetton kept so much concentration on her that he didn't notice the male Ultra getting up on his feet again.

He then fired his Max Cannon at the alien before he could put up his shield or notice at all for that matter.

The force knocked the monster back and knocked him to the ground.

While the alien was down, Ultrawoman ran and jumped towards his direction.

With a drop kick, her foot hit him in the chest hard.

Max mimicked the move hitting the monster hard as well.

EX Zetton swung his right arm knocking the Ultras off their feet.

The alien got back up and began to shoot more fireballs at the two.

This time a few managed to make contact and hurt the pair.

Building up their strength, the two soon managed to get up and jump out of the way.

EX Zetton began to make this line of fire go after Max who kept running away from the line of fire.

Before Ultrawoman could get an unexpected attack, the alien switched targets from Max to her.

The female Ultra dodged the deadly projectiles, thinking of a plan to do more damage to the enemy.

She didn't have to think too long before the Max sword slashed the monster in the chest.

As the sword returned to Max, EX Zetton turned back to the Ultraman and started firing at him again.

While, distracted by the blade, Ultrawoman then threw her Fingernail Blades at the alien which dug into his back before they withdrew and returned to the female Ultra's fingers.

Distracted by the pain, he was unprepared as Max punched him in the gut.

Ultrawoman then gave him a karate chop from behind followed by a kick.

EX Zetton then teleported before either one could hit him again.

Preparing for his reappearance, Ultrawoman and Max stood together back to back so the two had no blindspots.

Frustrated at being unable to get the drop on his foes, EX Zetton reappeared a distance away and then shot more fireballs.

The Ultras had no trouble spotting them and not much more trouble dodging the assault.

Max then threw his Max Sword which multiplied before it rushed to the monster.

Ultrawoman meanwhile used her Fingernail Blades which turned into the grid like fashion.

EX Zetton was prepared for the blades and activated his shield.

The attacks were blocked and returned to the Ultras.

He however was punched unexpectedly by the two who had rushed towards him while the blades had been coming.

The alien started shooting fireballs while he got up again forcing the two to fall back.

EX Zetton then ran after them and swung his arm continuously.

Ultrawoman who was in the line of his attack, ducked, and dodged each strike.

She then backflipped while Max then kicked the monster from behind before withdrawing.

The alien kicked at the male Ultra but he withdrew too quickly before contact was made.

Ultrawoman gave him a series of karate chops and then jumped away.

She then ran towards him and jumped over his head and joined Max.

EX Zetton began shooting fireballs yet again.

This time the two actually ran towards the alien instead of away.

They had an idea in their minds.

Ultrawoman stopped a small distance in front of EX Zetton but before he could hit her, she ran to the right at great speed, missing the fireball.

The monster then saw Max standing about the same distance away and he changed his attack to him.

He too rushed out of the way at great speed missing the attack as well.

The two Ultras rinsed and repeated this action a good number of times much to EX Zetton's frustration.

He then began to fire in random directions all around him in an attempt to hit one of the two.

When he finally stopped, he looked around and saw neither one.

Suddenly a Maximum Cannon hit him not only from behind but also from above, knocking the alien to the ground.

Max flew over EX Zetton while the monster got up and saw the Ultra in the air.

The Fire Specium Ray hit him from the right before he could do anything to the male hero.

Like Max. Ultrawoman too flew over her foe who was now burning from the aftereffect of her weapon.

EX Zetton rolled on the ground again putting the flames out before he got back up.

Suddenly the two appeared in front of him and they both gave him a hard kick in unison to the chest.

The monster was knocked a good distance away from the two.

Max decided that now was the time to finish EX Zetton off so he charged up his weapon.

At first, it looked like he was going to fire his Max Cannon again but before he connected his right arm on his left, he reached the arm out to Ultrawoman.

She meanwhile charged up what seemed to be her Fire Specium Ray and held out her left arm the same way Max held out his right.

The two then put their upwards hands next to each other and grab the hand of the other with the ones of a horizontal angle.

Finally they placed the arms of the connected hand in the position that resembled their weapon positions with the only difference being the two were connected.

The Rays of the Fire Specium and Max Cannon sprang out of their hands.

Upon appearance however, the Fire Specium Ray, coiled around the ray of the Max Cannon like a snake.

The two rays then merged together creating the almighty Omnipotent Ray.

It was arguably the deadliest weapon an Ultra could unleash.

The devastating ray hit EX Zetton square in the chest and set off the chain reaction. With all the power impaling the monster couldn't take it any longer.

After one last huge explosion, EX Zetton was no more.

Upon his destruction, the civilians watching cheered.

The two Ultras then turned and walked towards the DASH team and Tom and Adrian who were all together in a group.

"Kaito, keep the Max Spark." Max said to what use to be his host. "It will immediately summon me when you need my help no matter how far I am."

Kaito nodded in reply.

As for why he had to leave, Max didn't need to say a word. Kaito already understood completely.

Ultrawoman then turned into Whitney and walked up to her Aunt and Uncle.

"Whitney, you and Max were so good!" Tom said.

"I'm so happy to be with him again." Whitney replied.

"We are going to miss you so much sweety." Adrian said.

"Don't worry Aunt Adrian." Whitney assured. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

"I'm sure you will." Tom said. "And we can't wait until then."

"We certainly can't." Adrian added. "But don't worry too much about us, I still want you and Max to have a happy life together."

"I guarantee you that we will." Whitney answered smiling.

With a hug from both of them, it was a temporary goodbye. But no matter how much time would pass away, she'd always remember them as her true parents.

Whitney morphed back into Ultrawoman and joined Max.

"Let's go home my love." He said. "The others will be delighted to see you again."

"I'll be glad to see them again too, but being reunited with you and completing our Mighty Bond is the highlight." Ultrawoman replied.

The Ultras then looked back at the people watching and waved to them goodbye.

Everyone watching waved back to them from the elderly who saw kind like them in the past and were happy to rewatch moments that resembled the ones they saw, to the children who couldn't have been happier to see two of their many idols whether they'd be Ultramen or heroic monsters, save the day.

The Ultras then looked up and flew off the planet as the humans kept waving.

"I love happy endings." Mizuki said.

She and Kaito then embraced and kissed passionately.

Adrian and Tom mimicked the move.

Ultraman Max and Ultrawoman returned to their planet and were greeted by Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, Ultraseven and Ultraman.

Once they found out, the word spread to the others like wildfire and it wasn't long until all the other Ultras gathered and greeted her.

A celebration of her return and the bond she now shared with her lover, took place shortly afterwords.

During it, Max and Ultrawoman told the others about the long story of why she was gone for so long and how she returned.

Ultrawoman couldn't be happier now, she was finally where she belonged, with her kind and her true love.

After countless time, the two were home together again at long last.


End file.
